yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Serangoon Gardens
Serangoon Gardens is a private residential estate in Singapore. The occupants are mostly Singaporean families and a small number of expatriates in the area. History Serangoon Gardens is one of the oldest estates on the island, and was built in the 1950s. The estate was built to house the British officers based in Singapore. The roads have British road names. It is home to the 54 Worthing Road (built in 1955), 56 Worthing Road (built in 1957), 57 Worthing Road (built in 1969, prior to that is located at Payoh Lai / Toa Payoh and at Seremban), before resettling down in 88 Medway Drive (built in 1989) for Ang Chee Kok and Florence Ng. In addition, Philip Koh had stayed at 65 Bodmin Drive till the final shift to Block 548 Serangoon North Avenue 3 in 2005 from 1978, which was a one-stroey house. Pictures were also featured in 2000 and 2002, together with the Shenzhen Metro when it was opened in December 2004. The estate was upgraded in 2001 as part of the Singapore Government's plan to improve the older private housing estates in Singapore. Open roadside drains were covered up. It has new streetlights and road signs, and the estate's parks were also upgraded. Serangoon Garden Circus was used as one of the locations for the country-wide millennium celebrations under the Serangoon Swing in 2009. Politics Serangoon Gardens Single Member Constituency was a constituency in Singapore. It used to exist from 1959 to 1991, and it was merged with Thomson GRC, and moved over to Marine Parade GRC in 1997. It was re-drawn into Aljunied GRC in 2006 and called Serangoon. 3 voters which came from the Mok family began to be under the Registers of Electors in 1980. When Ang Mo Kio is being developed at that time, the part of Jalan Cheng San was split up and removed owing to the development of Ang Mo Kio New Town. In 1976, parts of Serangoon Gardens were split up into Ang Mo Kio constituency, then in 1980, it was split into Cheng San and Chong Boon constituency, and then in 1991, it was split into Bishan East constituency. Parts of Serangoon Gardens were then absorbed into Ang Mo Kio GRC in 1997 (Chong Boon, moving on to Teck Ghee) and later split back in 2001 to the Serangoon Gardens area. This shows the controversy of the area. Until 1997, Serangoon Gardens was a SMC (Serangoon Gardens SMC) headed by Lau Teik Soon from 1976. Since 2011, it was headed by Sylvia Lim for Aljunied GRC, with the losing of the group representation constituency to Workers' Party. Housing Serangoon Gardens is a private housing estate in Singapore. There are a variety of types of housing, including terrace homes, semi-detached and bungalows. Several road names are: *Worthing Road *Farleigh Avenue *Portchester Avenue *Bridport Avenue *Cowdray Avenue *Huddington Avenue *Kingswear Avenue *Hemsley Avenue *Hythe Road *Worthing Road *Penshurst Place (very small road) *Medway Drive *Crowhurst Drive *Bloxhome Drive *Bodmin Drive *Borthwick Drive *Bramear Drive *Brockhampton Drive *Blandford Drive *Burghley Drive *Alnwick Road *Walmer Drive *Raglan Grove *Lichfield Road *Ripley Crescent *Chepstow Close *Brighton Avenue *Saint Helier's Avenue *Marlene Avenue *Conway Grove *Chislehurst Grove *Coninston Grove *Cardiff Grove *Colchester Grove *Cooling Close *Conway Circle There are other houses which is located at Cardiff Residences, where Emily Eng's house is located, whereas there are some others such as Tai Hwan and Li Hwan areas respectively. Attractions The food and beverage outlets are located in the estate's central area. Serangoon Garden Circus is at the centre of the estate. In this vicinity, there are cafés, restaurants, coffee shops, fast food restaurants and a shopping mall called MyVillage @ Serangoon. All the roads radiate from the circus, and the houses are located within walking distance. The estate has a tennis and squash centre at Burghley Drive. Transport Public transport The estate is served by public bus services. In addition, on weekday mornings from 7.30am to 9am, licensed private bus operators operate an express service plying between Serangoon Gardens and the city centre. The nearest MRT station is Serangoon MRT Station on the North East and Circle lines at Upper Serangoon Road. Lorong Chuan MRT Station is another nearby option, especially for residents living further away from the central Serangoon Gardens area. Services 24 and 317 plies the Serangoon Garden Estate internally. The rest ply Serangoon Garden Circus. Private transport There is only one main road leading into the estate called Serangoon Garden Way. Several upgrades to the road have been made to ensure smooth traffic flow and to reduce congestion due to the intake of new people in the estate. See also *Lorong Chuan References Category:Places in Singapore Category:Serangoon